Published European Patent Application 108 565 relates to compounds of the General Formula: and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts, in which R1 is an aliphatic hydrocarbon radical having 8-30 carbon atoms and the radicals R2, R3 and R4 are identical or different and are hydrogen or lower alkyl radicals, or in which the group NR2R3R4 is a cyclic ammonium group, and n has the value 0 or 1. Antitumor and antifungal activity are indicated for these compounds.